


On the Line

by magebird



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magebird/pseuds/magebird
Summary: Within a week, Piers was convinced that making out with Raihan at the Chairman’s last shindig had been ill-advised.---------Raihan/Piers sexting and phone sex progressing to in-person stuff and probably kinky stuff eventually? Piers is an anxious trash fire and Raihan is very forward.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 26
Kudos: 360





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mild content warning for some self-deprecating language on Piers' part and general low self-esteem.

Within a week, Piers was convinced that making out with Raihan at the Chairman’s last shindig had been ill-advised. At first he’d been willing to write it off and genuinely expected Raihan to do the same. The wine had been a little too readily available, the entertainment for the evening dreadfully dull, and they’d both been trying to escape another endless conversation about strategy or fundraising. They’d just managed to end up on the same balcony, hidden from the rest of the party by the heavy curtains that half-covered the glass doors back inside.

It wasn’t the first time Raihan had made a move on Piers, but Raihan was willing to make a move on almost anything that moved, so Piers didn’t really take it all that seriously. This time, however, when Raihan sidled up to the railing and put his hand alongside Piers’, something had kept him from offering a polite rebuff or cynical jab. Then Piers had chugged the last of his drink, set it down, and hooked his fingers in Raihan’s belt.

Really, he shouldn’t have been too surprised at the outcome. Everyone knew Raihan and Leon had been in some sort of charged orbit for years that never seemed to come to fruition, and it made sense that Raihan would want to get that energy out however he could. Still, the following morning as he nursed a headache, Piers expected things to end on that balcony, not suddenly blossom into daily messages and photos.

They’d never really chatted much outside of League events before that night. Piers liked Raihan well enough. He was a skilled gym leader, certainly, as well as handsome and fun to be around, but with the work of keeping track of Marnie and the crew at Spikemuth, not to mention his career as a gym leader and on stage, Piers had never considered pursuing more. Being the one pursued was disconcerting.

The first message had been banal, though unexpected enough that Piers had frowned at his phone when it first arrived, wondering whether Raihan had texted the wrong person.

_hey it was good to see you last night_

It took nearly half an hour before Piers decided that Raihan would have had enough time to notice his mistake if he’d made one and that it couldn’t hurt to respond with equal formality.

_Nice seeing you too_

It only took five minutes after that before Piers’ phone pinged with a response.

_i put some pics up from the party if you want to check them out_

That made Piers immediately convinced that Raihan was just trying to get him to follow his page, and he set about ignoring the text for the next several hours. He’d almost forgotten about it and was sitting on the couch with his keyboard on his lap practicing a new piece when another message came through.

_im sorry if your mad. really did have fun seeing you_

The smallest, easiest to ignore pang of guilt curled in Piers’ throat. Raihan was trying to be friendly, and here he was acting aloof. As if he hadn’t cheerfully invited him to stick his tongue down his throat less than 24 hours ago.

_Sorry, i was busy. I’ll take a look, thanks_

True to his word, Piers found Raihan’s account. It was the first hit for his name, unsurprising with the number of followers he had, but Piers hesitated before adding his own name to their number. Though his fans were mostly local, he wondered if it would look odd for him to suddenly start following Raihan after years of keeping much more to himself. Then again, they _were_ in the League together, and after chewing on his lip for a long moment, Piers let himself click “follow” before scrolling down to take a look at the photos.

They were mostly selfies with other guests at the party. Raihan looked his usual grinning self, laughing and posing for photos with the same exuberance he brought to everything he did. Piers was reminded of what it felt like to have that force of personality turned wholly on him, of the heat of Raihan’s breath against his lips as he laughed, asking, “You sure about this?”

Piers could have told him no, like he’d done half a dozen times before when the playful flirtation had gotten that certain sharper edge. He knew it wouldn’t take much more than hesitation for Raihan to back off and keep his hands to himself. But he’d set his jaw instead, tilting his head up to meet Raihan’s eyes before leaning in for that kiss.

Raihan had left his mouth feeling sensitive and swollen, arousal buzzing in his chest. The scrape of his sharp canines over Piers’ skin made him ache for more, and if a Pokemon waiter hadn’t poked its head out of the main room with a cheese plate in hand, Piers wasn’t sure he would have been able to tamp down the urge to ask for it. There were rooms in Rose’s mansion where they wouldn’t have been disturbed, probably. 

Piers flushed a little at the thought, even as far removed as he was from the moment. It had just been playing, he told himself, and even if Raihan had gotten it in his head to keep texting, that didn’t make it any less of a game.

His phone buzzed and he glanced down.

_thanks for the follow <3 _

With a huff, Piers dropped his phone face-down on the couch beside him, returning his attention to the keyboard in front of him.

If that had been the end of things, Piers might have put it out of his mind, but the texts kept coming daily. Often it was just a photo of whatever Raihan was doing. He seemed to have endless friends to go out to lunch or coffee with, and when he wasn’t with his friends he was at the gym working out or training with his Pokemon. Piers knew he should just mute the notifications and ignore the barrage of things he didn’t care about one bit, but he couldn’t completely deny himself the pleasure of seeing Raihan flexing for the camera.

They weren’t photos showing up on Raihan’s public feed, either. Piers had no idea how many others he sent them to, sure, but there was something almost illicit about receiving them.

Marnie noticed him checking his phone far more frequently than usual, too. It would have been hard for her not to, since anything more than ‘almost never’ was notable.

“You can just block ‘em if you’re not going to reply,” she said after the third time Piers picked his phone up during lunch, read the message, and set it down unanswered. “I can show you how.”

“I know how to block someone,” Piers replied. Marnie raised her eyebrows with a shrug.

“Ok, whatever you say.”

Piers did reply, though much less frequently than Raihan sent messages. His responses were short and stilted, or at least felt that way, but he didn’t want to completely ghost. Usually he kept it to commenting on pictures of food or new Pokemon Raihan had caught or bred. That seemed safe enough and seemed to satisfy Raihan enough that the messages didn’t stop.

It wasn’t until later that Piers would admit he didn’t really want them to stop, but that was beyond the point entirely.

A week and a half after the party, Piers’ was home alone when he got a text that he was certain had been intended for someone else. Marnie was out at a friend’s place, and Piers had been scrolling mindlessly through his feed, staying up much later than he would have if he’d been trying to set a good example. Skunktank was splayed across his legs, snoring softly, and the room was lit by just the muted TV that he’d started ignoring at least an hour ago.

_hey are you awake_

Piers stared at the message for a moment, his thumbs hovering over the keyboard. Before he could respond, though, a second message popped up.

_i saw you like my picture of flygon i know your up_

_Piers_

_come on_

Piers winced. No denying the texts were for him, then.

_Then why are you even asking?_

There was no response for a minute, then two. Piers wondered if he’d been too harsh and cut Raihan off sharply enough that he wouldn’t continue. Then, his phone buzzed with a photo that made Piers flush.

Raihan was sprawled back on his bed, leaning against a dark grey padded headboard. He was wearing what looked like sleep clothes-- orange boxer briefs and a ribbed black tank top-- and had a smirk on his face. The white sheets were artfully draped around his legs and the rest of the room he was in seemed dimly lit. One hand was resting on his thigh, drawing Piers attention towards an area he wasn’t sure he was allowed to focus on, and the other was lifted up to hold the phone. Rotom must have been turned off. At least that was a relief.

_i was thinking about you_

The flush in Piers cheeks dropped low into his stomach. He sat up straight, startling skuntank, who slid off the couch and waddled towards his own bed with a huff. Piers had to steady his hands before he could respond.

_Why are you sending me that???_

Piers hit send, but regretted it almost immediately. His eyes kept flicking back up to the photo. It was probably just one that Raihan had saved just in case he felt like getting someone riled up. That was something he’d do.

_ill stop if you want_

_just thought you might be interested after what happened_

_you should send me one of you if you want_

Piers read the messages several times through, trying to get his paralyzed brain to grind back into motion. He hadn’t had anything to drink this time and there was no way to call taking a picture and sending it an unfortunate impulse. If he responded, he’d just be encouraging Raihan’s flirting.

Was that such a bad thing? Sure, Raihan had a thing for the Champion, that was obvious, but that didn’t make the kissing any less fun when it had happened. And Piers knew he had the self control to keep things casual so that when Raihan moved on or got what he really wanted it wouldn’t be that big of a deal.

He lifted his phone up, opening the camera and turning it to selfie mode. His own pale face stared back at him, lit by the bluish TV light and looking gaunt and sleep-deprived. Grimacing, he tried to find an angle that didn’t look awful. How did Raihan manage to look good even in the dim lighting of his bedroom? Practice, probably, but Piers didn’t really have the luxury to get this right over time. If he sent back a picture of the skeletal visage he saw on his screen now, Raihan would definitely block him or think he was playing some kind of rude joke.

_I can’t get a good picture. But you can send me more if you want_

_I don’t hate it, I was just surprised_

Piers waited, his throat tight, as the seconds ticked by after his text. He was sure he was going to disappoint Raihan. No matter how much of an exhibitionist he was, he had to want reciprocation of some sort.

Another photo popped onto the screen at the sound of his text message alert. Raihan, still in the bed, but lifting his shirt up to reveal the bare skin of his chest and stomach. He was holding the hem of it in his teeth to leave his hand free to splay across his abs. Those hours at the gym paid off in spades, and Piers remembered what it felt like to slide his fingers over the firm muscle, digging in his black-painted fingernails just enough that he felt Raihan shiver and breathe out a chuckle.

Piers was all the more relieved he hadn’t sent his picture, not if this was what he was up against.

 _tell me what you want to see,_ Raihan texted.

Piers felt blood pooling low, though his nerves were thrumming as loudly as his arousal. His fingers moved awkwardly as he typed out, _Take it off._

The next photo showed Raihan shirtless, all smiles and holding the tank top crumpled in one fist. He was kneeling, sitting back on his heels with his thighs spread. Piers wet his lips with his tongue. This seemed a bit much to just be pictures Raihan had saved, but then again his request had been pretty generic.

 _Put your shirt on your head like a hat,_ Piers sent.

There was a longer pause, and then the photo came through with Raihan looking a little miffed, but doing what Piers had asked. A text followed quickly.

_are you making fun of me?_

Piers’ cheeks were on fire. If Raihan really was putting on this little show just for him, it suddenly felt much more real, much more serious.

_No I just wasn’t sure of something_

_Nevermind_

Swallowing hard, Piers glanced up for the first time. Skunktank was sound asleep in his bed and the room was dark. The TV had switched to some black-and-white drama, leaving the shadows even deeper. He heaved himself up onto his feet, turning the TV off and heading towards his bedroom with quiet steps. By the time he shut his door behind him and flicked on the bedroom lights, another message had come in.

_is that all you wanted from me?_

Piers sat down on the bed, trying to decide how to respond. If he let himself be truthful, he wanted to see more, but there was a sliver of him expecting Raihan to pull the rug out from under him. Still, it wasn’t like anyone else would know about this. Even if they saw the texts, it was all pictures of Raihan and he had clearly initiated things.

 _Take off the rest too_ , Piers said. The waiting this time was agonizing, and he’d finally set his phone down to force himself to change into pajamas when it buzzed again. He snatched it up.

Raihan was sprawled back, grinning, with his clothes piled on the bed next to him. He’d grabbed the sheet, dragging it over to cover the barest essentials, but it really just highlighted how good he looked naked. While he didn’t have the cut musculature of a vacuum-packed superhero, the angles and planes of his body made Piers wish he was there to touch them. His eyes lingered on the sharp V of his hipbones, jutting in a way that made Piers think that Raihan was digging in his heels to thrust up slightly. He really did know how to take a good picture.

 _like what you see?_ Raihan’s question came after Piers had been staring for much too long.

 _Yes_ , Piers replied.

_what are you doing?_

_you don’t have to send me a picture, just tell me_

_are you touching yourself?_

Piers shouldn’t have been as surprised at the question as he was. After all, it wasn’t as though the intention of the pictures was hard to interpret. And, now that he was in the more secure space of his bedroom, the warmth of arousal really had started to creep up higher than his nervousness.

_Is that what you want me to do?_

It took only a moment for a reply.

_fuck yeah piers i want to get you hard_

That sent a sharp jolt right through to Piers’ cock and he caught his lip in his teeth. He flopped back on his bed, holding the phone up in front of his face and contemplating. Dropping the phone to the side, he reached down with both hands to undo his belt quickly, tackling the button of his pants next. He heard the phone buzz as he kicked off his pants entirely, leaving himself in his briefs and reached to grab it, opening up the newest photo.

Raihan was kneeling up again, the sheets shoved to one side and his hand wrapped loosely around his length. Piers stared, his lips parted slightly. Raihan’s cock wasn’t some sort of massive monster, from what Piers could see past his hand. It looked well proportioned, curving up towards his belly, and Piers’ stomach clenched with desire. It had been awhile, but his body knew that it wanted _that_ inside it, and the fact that Piers knew all he had was a picture suddenly felt horrifically tragic.

 _You’re doing a really good job,_ Piers texted back, then let one hand trail down his own body, ghosting over the front of his briefs. He was riding a line of arousal where he could shut it down if he really wanted to, get up and splash some water on his face and get back to normal, but…

His phone buzzed again.

_are you touching yourself?_

Piers closed his eyes, breathing in a shaky sigh, then replied, _Yeah._

He curled his fingers around his shaft through the cloth, squeezing, and swallowed a soft sigh. It was easy to start touching in just the right way, his hand working up and down to bring his erection to its full length. Just before he could slip his hand under the elastic of his briefs, his phone buzzed again.

Raihan was leaning back in the photo, which was taken from a different angle than before. Piers guessed he may have propped his phone on something next to the bed because both hands were free, one on his cock and one behind him to brace. His fingers looked wet and slick with pre-cum, and he was glancing up towards the camera lens, a smirk on his face. Even in the bad lighting, Piers could tell he was flushed.

Piers didn’t have the dexterity to text and jack off at the same time and brought both hands to his phone, ignoring the pang of desire from his cock for the moment.

_You look really good_

_Im touching myself but i cant text and do that at the same time_

_Sorry_

Keeping the phone in one hand, Piers reached with the other to edge his underwear down, freeing his cock. He rocked his hips, thrusting up into his loose fist until he heard the next text alert.

_call me_

The simple request (command?) made Piers freeze, his hips and hand going still. For all the fun he’d been having, it felt like hearing Raihan’s voice would suddenly make it all too real. He hesitated long enough that another message came through.

_but hurry im close_

Squirming a little on the bed, Piers scrolled up with his thumb and tapped the call button, bringing the phone to his ear. For a moment, all he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat, pounding far too loud, then the first ring.

“Hello?” Raihan’s voice was husky and a little strained, and it struck Piers as suddenly hilarious that Raihan would even bother with the pleasantries when they both knew where his other hand was.

“It’s me,” Piers replied, as though it would be anyone else. He was surprised by the strain in his own voice, the hint of breathlessness.

“Hi,” Raihan said, and Piers could hear his grin. There was the sound of him rolling over on the bed, then a low groan. “Mmm, I’ve got you on the speaker.”

“I’ve never done this before,” Piers said, which made Raihan laugh.

“I know that. Jus’ tell me what you’re doin’.”

Piers took a second to put his own phone on speaker, then looked down at himself where his hand was still curled around his cock. The nerves were back, and he couldn’t seem to find any words to string together.

“Piers?”

The sound of his own name in Raihan’s voice, tinged with arousal and concern in equal measure, made Piers snap back to attention.

“I’m touching my dick,” he said, then winced because it sounded so stupid in his own voice. 

Raihan didn’t seem to mind. “Yeah? How do you like to do it?”

Piers had never tried to describe the minutiae of jerking off before. It was all such an instinctive, basic act that putting words to it had never even occurred to him. Still, as he slid his hand up his length again, he let out a shuddery breath.

“I like to, ah, rub my thumb on the head,” he said, doing just that and wetting his fingers with the drop of liquid that had collected in the slit. “And it feels good to squeeze right at the bottom before I go back up.”

“Mmm.” Raihan sounded like he was nearly purring and Piers heard the soft, slick sound of his hand moving too. “I bet I could touch you just right, babe. Get you in my lap, jerk you off.” His breath hitched. “D’you want that?”

“Yeah,” Piers replied, though he hadn’t realized how good that sounded until he heard Raihan suggest it. His fingers gripped a little tighter and he squeezed his eyes shut, digging his heels into the bed. “F-fuck.”

“Feels nice?” Raihan asked in that same delicious growl. Piers grabbed at the sheet next to him, twisting it in his hand as Raihan went on. “Maybe I’ll finger you, too. I bet you’re flexible. I could just fold you up in my lap, get my fingers inside you and make you feel so good.”

Piers didn’t catch himself before a completely undignified little whimper, his hole clenching at the thought. When he went about jerking off with a little more preparation, using a toy or his own fingers was something he always tried to find time for, and the thought of being pinned against Raihan and having those strong hands touching him left him breathless.

“Please,” he managed.

“Please what?” Raihan asked, though he sounded just about as shaky.

“P-please do that to me. Finger me.”

Raihan laughed, and Piers had never noticed how much he liked that sound before this moment with his hand working over his cock and the phone half-buried against his cheek.

“I will,” Raihan promised. “I’ll do more than just that-- mm--” Piers heard him shift slightly, his voice coming closer to the phone. “I’ll grab you by that collar and fuck you right, Piers. Gonna make you cum so hard.”

Piers felt white static jolt through him at the thought and didn’t even attempt to hide his moan. An extremely distant part of his mind reminded him that the choker was decorative and any such attempt would probably break it, but he silenced that. The concept was too nice, and he had other collars that would definitely stand up to that kind of abuse.

“Yes,” Piers groaned, his toes curling as his hand speeds up. “Mmm, I want t-to get fucked. Want you to fuck me. Please. I need it.”

“Needy boy,” Raihan growled. “Keep going, baby, I’m so close.”

Piers swallowed a gasp, but continued to babble out pleas into the phone. “Fuck me, R-Raihan, please, I want your cock in me. Want you to hold me down and pull my hair and fuck me, please--”

He heard Raihan growl out a curse, then cry out, his hand moving fast and wet. Eyes squeezed shut, Piers could imagine how he looked, his body tense and flushed with his orgasm. The mental image and the sound of Raihan reaching his peak was enough that Piers felt himself tipping over and moans, the slick fluid spilling out and coating his fingers.

Buzzing pleasure filled his head in the long moments after he’d cum, and he could hear Raihan panting through the phone. Then, a soft laugh, and the sound of shifting against the bed.

“You good?” Raihan asked.

Piers mumbled something in assent, still too blissed out for actual words. Even so, that tight little ball of anxiety that never really unclenched, even in pleasure like this, was already trying to explain away the incident. It was a one time thing, it said, Raihan would never actually go through with anything beyond getting off in the least invasive way possible.

“Piers?” Raihan said, and Piers made a questioning noise. “I’m gonna be in Spikemuth next week. So… can I come by?”

Piers felt the last of his pleasure leave him in a whoosh. Without a thought, he reached over, smacking at the phone until he hit the red button to end the call. In the silence, the only thing he could hear was the beating of his racing heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for mention of dissociation during sex in the past, plus general flightiness and anxiety surrounding sex for Piers.

Piers left his phone in his room when he crossed the hall to the bathroom to clean up. In the stark light of the above-mirror fixture, the absolute idiocy of what had just happened was glaringly obvious. He scrubbed his fingers under the tap, then wet a washcloth to wipe up elsewhere before buttoning back up.

Why the hell would Raihan spring something like that on him? Especially at the end of a call like _that_. Piers couldn’t fathom what Raihan would even be doing in Spikemuth in the first place. It wasn’t like it had much to compare to where he was from. So was it some kind of nasty joke?

The only way to know for sure was to go back to the phone and see what Raihan had to say. But, if letting Raihan call him while jerking off was stupid, hanging up in a childish panic was even worse. Piers groaned, leaning against the bathroom counter, then forced himself to straighten and turn towards the door. It wasn’t the first time he’d made himself move despite his stage fright and he headed back into his room with nervousness twisting in his belly.

The phone screen was lit up as he entered, casting a sharp light on the ceiling, and he picked it up like it might be hot to the touch. Only one missed call, but half a dozen texts.

_answer the phone we got disconnected_

_did you hang up on me_

_Piers wtf_

_are you mad???????_

_tell me why your mad_

_we dont have to hang out if you dont want i just thought it would be fun_

Frowning at the screen, Piers sat down on the edge of the bed, fingers hovering above the keyboard. Was he really being too uncharitable? It seemed a little too easy for Raihan to honestly just want to be nice.

No, not just to be nice. To get his rocks off in person. Piers didn’t find himself the object of someone’s attention all that often, not since he basically stopped socializing to take care of Marnie and keep Spikemuth from falling apart, but he’d been around Raihan enough to see the way he angled every action towards Leon like a needle on a compass. It wasn’t that he thought Raihan was being insincere and he needed to be guarded for that reason, it was just basic self-preservation. Someone like him, someone caught up in the orbit of the Champion, would end up with blinders on for the damage they did to anything else.

His dithering had taken too long, it seemed. Another text popped up on the screen.

_sorry piers_

That wrenched something loose and Piers typed a response without thinking.

_Dont be sorry. You surprised me. What are you doing in Spikemuth?_

Raihan’s reply was slow enough that Piers thought he might have blown it entirely.

_meeting a breeder with a deino i want to trade for_

That was… so mundane. Piers hunched his shoulders, fiddling with the stand on the back of his phone case, and tried not to let the guilt bite too hard. Spikemuth wasn’t a metropolis like Hammerlocke, but that didn’t mean Raihan had to lie to have a reason to come by from time to time. Plus, a week’s notice wasn’t really blindsiding him. After all, Piers had no idea how long ago Raihan had made his plans.

_Sorry I hung up on you. I have to check my schedule but we could do something._

As it turned out, the day Raihan would be around was one where Piers’ drummer was also away, so for once there was no rehearsal to be concerned about. He debated on whether he should find somewhere else for Marnie to be, not wanting to assume the outcome of his resolve in any direction, but she took the decision out of his hands by demanding that he buy her a ticket to Wyndon for a concert. Under other circumstances, he would have given her shit for waiting until the last minute to make travel plans, as well as not inviting him along, but it seemed like he perhaps should let this one lie.

Raihan’s meeting with the breeder was in the morning and they arranged to find each other in front of the Pokemon center at 1. Piers had to stop and say his hellos on his way down, realizing how long it had been since he’d stopped in even at some of his favorite shops and restaurants, so he was a few minutes late and saw Raihan before Raihan saw him.

Raihan was chatting with a young woman and holding what looked like some sort of pamphlet. He was dressed in his usual grey hoodie and orange hat, though he’d swapped his shorts for longer pants in deference to the cooler weather they were having.

As Piers drew closer, he could tell from the photo on the front that the pamphlet was an ad for Raihan’s last bout with Leon from the previous month, and he spotted the felt-tipped marker in Raihan’s other hand. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Piers slowed his steps, wondering which of the two had busted out the autograph supplies first.

The woman turned, noticing Piers, and gave him a friendly wave, which made Raihan look up. His smirk flashed across his face, and he finished signing the pamphlet with a flourish, offering it to his fan. He pocketed the pen, which at least answered that question. With a friendly nod and word of thanks, the woman excused herself off down the street.

“You’re popular,” Piers remarked. “Do you carry that pen around just in case?”

“Hey, it was a good thing I had it, wasn’t it?” Raihan pointed out, propping his hands on his hips. “I don’t get noticed as much outside of Hammerlocke, but it saves her having to dig around in her purse for a stick of eyeliner or something.”

Piers, who did actually have eyeliner in his pocket, surreptitiously nudged it a little deeper. “Are you hungry? I was thinking we could grab lunch.”

“Sure, but pick a place where I don’t have to order a lot. The breeder kept offering me cookies while we were talking. But!” Raihan’s grin grew even wider and he reached around to his belt, tugging up his hoodie to show off a Pokeball clipped there. “We came to a deal and I’m taking this beauty home with me.”

Piers turned back towards the street, Raihan falling into step beside him. “That’s great. You’ll have to show her off to me sometime.”

They ended up in a second-floor cafe that served soups and sandwiches. In the cooler weather, most of the tables were already taken up with people enjoying their lunches, but Raihan spotted a place near the back wall that had been left empty and they picked their way over.

“So,” Raihan said almost as soon as they were settled into their seats. “Are you going to tell me why you’re being such a fuckin’ weirdo?”

Piers stiffened, his hand halfway to his napkin. His pulse was thudding in his ears and he kept his eyes down towards the table. “What do you mean?”

“You hung up on me the second I mentioned coming here, then you were all chummy about it 5 minutes later. What am I supposed to think?” Raihan leaned forward over the table slightly. “Did I mess up? If I offended you, you gotta tell me.”

“Raihan--” Piers said, though he had no idea what was supposed to come next and was infinitely relieved when the server came to take their drink orders so he could have a moment to try and drag together his thoughts. It really was nowhere near enough time, and he didn’t even want what he ended up ordering to drink, but then he was face-to-face with Raihan again and the other man was just staring him down, silently demanding an answer. Piers cleared his throat. “I-- Maybe things escalated fast.”

“We were talking for like a week.”

Piers wasn’t sure if he should point out that they’d barely been talking, he’d just mostly been bombarded with selfies, or that a week was really not that much time at all. He settled for twisting the napkin between his fingers, staring at his chipped nail polish.

“Piers,” Raihan said, “I’m sorry, okay? I really didn’t mean to get you all bent up about this. I wouldn’t have even mentioned I was comin’ if you didn’t say you wanted me to, y’know. Do you.”

Piers’ cheeks flushed red, and he was just grateful for Raihan’s low voice. He couldn’t deny what he’d said (moaned), and it was hard to blame Raihan for getting the wrong idea.

Wrong idea. Sure. Like Piers hadn’t allowed himself to linger on the memory of Raihan’s hitching breaths, like he hadn’t scrolled back to the photos late at night when his resolve had wavered and his judgement had been weak. Not only was he treating Raihan like he’d acted entirely unprovoked, he was being a hypocrite about what he wanted next. It was unfair.

“It’s not your fault. It’s complicated.” Piers paused as the server set down their drinks, turning his attention from shredding the napkin to peeling the paper off his straw instead. “I haven’t really done… hookups. Or anything. For awhile now.”

“Yeah, I kinda gathered that,” Raihan replied, his mouth twisting with sympathy. “Look, I know you’ve got a lot of shit going on. I just figured this could be something fun for both of us. If that’s not something you want, no pressure.”

“It’s--” The words wouldn’t come out right. Piers’ throat was so tight, and he started at the fizz of his soda bubble to the surface. It would be too hard to meet Raihan’s blue eyes right that moment, and the noise of the cafe felt oppressive and grating. “It is.”

“What?”

“It is something I want,” Piers said in a rush, curling both hands into fists. “I’m just an ass.”

Raihan was quiet for a few too many heartbeats and Piers still couldn’t look up.

Then he said softly, “You’re not an ass.”

Piers managed to lift his gaze just in time for the server to arrive at their table again. He glanced between the two of them, reading their faces, then put on a bland smile. “I’ll give you another minute with the menu.”

The apartment was quiet and still when they arrived an hour or so later. It wasn’t that uncommon for Piers to let his Pokemon wander around outside of their balls, so he was relieved he hadn’t this time and that there wouldn’t be any arguments over whether Piers was allowed his privacy. The space wasn’t spotless, but tidy enough considering both Marnie and Piers were the type to consider the clutter homey. Still, Piers noticed with an internal wince all the little flaws-- the empty pizza box he’d forgotten to take out with last weeks’ trash and tucked behind the bin, the couch cushions on the floor that linoone always used to sharpen his claws on before he evolved.

If Raihan was passing judgement, it was silent, though. He came in behind Piers and pulled the door shut behind him, kicking off his shoes towards the rack in the entryway without needing to be prompted. Piers had to sit down on the small bench against the wall and unlace his boots, and by the time he glanced up again, Raihan was watching him with an expression that bordered on amusement.

“What?” Piers asked, voice flat.

“Nothin’” Raihan said before leaning almost double to bring his lips against Piers’. The kiss was such a sharp surprise that Piers didn’t respond for a moment and his stunned paralysis must have been enough to warn Raihan back. He pulled away, a frown on his face. “No?”

“No--!” Piers said quickly, reaching up with one hand to grab the front of Raihan’s hoodie. “No-- it’s fine.”

“Piers. I gotta admit, you’re giving me more than a few mixed signals here. I’m not gonna just assume it’s okay to keep going if you keep panicking every time I make a move.”

Panicking. Piers’ face flushed, though in the dim light of the entryway he hoped Raihan couldn’t tell. It was a fair assessment, even if he didn’t like it, and he breathed out a harsh sigh.

“I mean--” Raihan continued before Piers could speak. “You brought me back to your place. What are we supposed to do, watch a movie? Netflix and no chill at all because you’re acting like a wimpod facing down a corviknight?”

Piers scowled as Raihan smirked down at him, deliberately refusing to return the smile even as Raihan cupped his face with both hands. It felt nice, despite the teasing. Raihan’s hands were calloused and when Piers breathed in he could just detect the smell of something sweet and dusty that could have been the remnants of cologne. The cynical part of Piers wondered if it was Raihan’s or just belonged to someone he’d touched recently, but he decided to file that thought away for when he wanted to torture himself later.

Instead, he finally breathed out and let the furrow between his eyebrows ease. Just let it happen. His body wanted this, and it wasn’t doing any real harm. It would be over before too long, so he might as well enjoy what he could of Raihan’s attention.

“Try again. Now that I’m not gonna be surprised,” he said, tilting his face up towards Raihan’s. Obediently, Raihan leaned down until he could kiss him again, and this time Piers reached with both hands to grab him by the hips, drawing him half a step closer. He felt Raihan’s lips turn up against his, breaking the kiss for a moment before Raihan redoubled his efforts.

As they continued to explore each others mouths, Raihan moving slow and deliberate and making Piers’ flush, Raihan reached up to Piers’ ponytail, feeling for the hair tie at its base. Piers made a little sound, though Raihan swallowed it with a hum of his own, continuing to tug.

“It’ll end up a mess,” Piers said, barely pulling away.

“It’ll look cute,” Raihan said. “I’d like to see you a mess.”

Piers gripped Raihan’s hips a little tighter, then reached up to take over, yanking his own hair as the tie snagged on a tangle in his hurry to get it off. Thick strands fell forward and around his shoulders, and Raihan wasted no time in curling his fingers in the hair at the nape of Piers’ neck, gripping tight and making Piers’ arch where he was sitting.

“Like that?” Raihan asked.

“Ah--” Piers gasped, his eyes fluttering shut. He reached blindly to grip Raihan’s hoodie by the front again, clinging.

“Hey-- I asked you a question,” Raihan said, almost in sing-song. He pressed close, crowding Raihan against the wall, and nipped lightly at his jaw. “I expect an answer, Piers.”

“Yeah,” Piers managed, nodding against the pressure of Raihan’s hand in his hair. “Feels good.”

“Good,” Raihan said, then drew back to straighten up. He didn’t release Piers’ hair, and Piers was pulled to his feet, heartbeat loud in his ears. “Now, where are we going to do this. It’s your place, so you tell me. I’m going to be calling all the other shots today, okay?”

“Okay,” Piers said, his mind fuzzy with sparking pleasure. He earned a kiss on the temple for that and let himself indulge for a moment, leaning towards Raihan until his cheek was pressed to his chest, then bringing their bodies entirely flush. Raihan stood a head above him, easily, and Piers felt a thrum of pleasure just from noticing it. Raihan chuckled as he snuggled in, bringing his free hand around Piers’ body to embrace him.

“You’re so easy to please,” Raihan said, adjusting his grip in Piers’ hair and drawing out another pleased gasp. “Come on. You’re getting me hard rubbing up on me like that.”

Piers snaked a hand down, fumbling for only a moment before he found that Raihan was barely exaggerating. He squeezed and felt Raihan tense, then laugh, warm and heavy in his ear.

“Oh, you’re asking for it. But come on. I’m not going to make you blow me in the foyer. The floor’s tile, for fuck’s sake.”

The argument was frustrating, but valid, and Piers collected himself, withdrawing his hand and leaning away from Raihan’s support. Raihan loosed his fingers in his hair, nodding towards the main room, and Piers led the way towards the couch. He paused in front of it, turning back towards Raihan to ask whether he would prefer the bed, but Raihan seemed to be sick of waiting and all but lunged at him a moment later. Piers let himself be shoved down onto the couch, Raihan looming over him and propping a knee by his hip to half-straddle him.

Raihan reached with both hands to run his fingers through Piers’ hair, brushing it back from his face so he could kiss him. Above him as he was, he could be a little more forceful, and Piers found himself moaning as Raihan deepened the kiss, gripping him by the hair again to keep him in place. It sent shivers down Piers’ spine, and he hooked his ankle around the leg Raihan was still standing on, finding the zipper of his hoodie and starting to draw it open.

“Wasn’t I the one supposed to be calling the shots?” Raihan said, and though the tone was sharp, the lazy smile belied any actual malice. He reached down, catching Piers by the wrist, and brought his hand to his mouth to kiss his palm. It sent a jolt right through to Piers’ cock, chaste as it was in comparison. “You’re going to undress for me, Piers. And then you’re going to use that gorgeous mouth to on my cock. Is that understood?”

“Yeah,” Piers replied, heart racing and skin prickling with anticipation. Raihan released his wrist and he reached down, grabbing the hem of his shirt to start dragging it up.

“Go a little slower,” Raihan told him. “It’s hot.”

Piers’ cheeks were flaming red as he forced himself not to race through the command. It felt strange to know he was being observed so closely, so carefully, but he didn’t instinctively hate it. He could barely stand to look at Raihan as he finally drew the shirt off over his head, and his gaze instead flicked down to where Raihan had casually unbuttoned his own pants and freed his cock from the confines of his black underwear. He was stroking it with a slow, easy motion, clearly not hurrying anywhere, and Piers could feel his eyes tracing over his exposed chest and stomach.

Compared to Raihan, Piers was slim and pale to a degree that could be a cause for concern. As he let out a shaky breath, he knew his ribs were visible, the thrust of his hip bones prominent above his waistband. There was no way Raihan hadn’t seen more conventionally attractive guys, so Piers had to rationalize that he had some sort of fetish for scrawny, gangly twinks who simply didn’t go out in the sun.

“You stopped,” Raihan said, gesturing to Piers’ pants. “Keep going.”

Piers snapped back to the moment and reached down to start undoing his belt, reminding himself again not to rush through. The motion of Raihan’s lazy strokes was distracting, and he considered just sitting up and leaning forward to take Raihan in his mouth now. Surely he wouldn’t outright refuse to carry on some sort of power play.

But, Piers had to admit that the curling warmth in his belly swelled every time Raihan told him just what to do, and he didn’t want to disobey. He slid the belt free of its loops and dropped it on the floor. The jeans were next, and these took a little doing since they were tight enough that Piers had to all but peel them off. Raihan ended up abandoning his aloofness for a moment to finish pulling them off one of Piers’ feet for him, laughing, and then pointing to his underwear with a wicked smirk.

Most of the time, Piers found his partner and himself at about the same level of undress at any given time, and it was odd to look up and see that Raihan was still wearing everything but his shoes. Even if his hard cock _was_ hanging out of his underwear. The sense of vulnerability that was easier to ignore when everyone was naked came to the fore, and Piers hesitated with his fingers on the elastic waistband of his boxer briefs.

“Piers,” Raihan said. “Now you’re going too slow.”

Piers squirmed slightly on the sofa, then hooked his thumbs in the elastic, dragging them down and over his hips and below until he could kick them off into the little pile of clothes he’d collected on the floor.

It was obvious that he was aroused, mostly hard despite any touches being incidental, and he held himself still, allowing Raihan to look him up and down with what could easily be described as an appraising glance. Piers was used to having hundreds of eyes on him at a time, but suddenly just two seemed to carry such enormous weight, and he balled his hands into fists with the effort of not covering up as he sat bare-assed on the sofa with Raihan staring down at him.

“Hot,” Raihan breathed, his fingers curling a little tighter around his length. He moved in closer, bringing his cock closer to Piers’ face, and Piers could breathe in the scent of his arousal. He wet his lips, glancing up as Raihan went on. “C’mon. On your knees.”

Piers slid off his seat, grabbing one of the cushions that was on the floor and scooting it beneath his knees. Raihan moved to take his place, splaying his legs wide so Piers could find a position between them. This, at least, was more familiar territory, and Piers was already leaning forward in anticipation as Raihan grabbed him by the hair again, making him groan and his hips jerk.

“That’s right,” Raihan murmured, twisting his hand slightly and sending pleasurable sparks through Piers’ chest. “Come on. If you do a good job, I’ll fuck you. I know you’ve been wanting that.”

Piers swallowed before nodding slightly, and Raihan eased his grip enough that Piers could lean forward between his legs. He brought a hand up to support Raihan’s length, mouthing along the shaft and just starting to trace his tongue against the skin. In person, it seemed even thicker, and his own cock twitched at the thought of getting properly fucked. It had been… how long? Over a year at least since he’d had something other than toys wielded by his own two hands. At least he wouldn’t have to adjust too much. Raihan was above average, but so was Piers’ favorite dildo, so the stretch wouldn’t be impossible.

Piers worked his tongue up over the head of Raihan’s cock, tasting salt as he traced the pink head visible past Raihan’s foreskin. Raihan let out a pleased groan, dropping his head back against the sofa, and Piers took that as a cue to focus in, licking and kissing open-mouthed until he had to pause and swallow, then replacing his mouth with his hand for the few seconds it took to recover.

When he leaned back in, he took Raihan into his mouth properly for the first time, tongue pressed against him and leaning down until he could feel the pressure at the back of his throat. Piers had never been much for gagging himself on impossible dicks, so he wrapped his fingers around the base still outside of his lips and squeezed, his mouth sliding up and down as Raihan’s grip in his hair tightened and relaxed.

“Fuck,” Raihan groaned, rocking his hips up a little as Piers finally pulled off with a sigh, catching his breath and glancing up to gauge his reaction. “You know what you’re doing, I guess.”

The compliment made Piers flush. “I practice with my toys.”

That seemed to spark Raihan’s interest and he lifted his head, eyebrow raised. “Oh, you are going to have to show me those some time.”

“S-sure.” Piers knew he shouldn’t have even mentioned it if he didn’t want Raihan to know, but it felt like another invitation that he hadn’t really intended to offer.

Piers turned his attention back to Raihan’s cock again, preferring the simplicity of that task to the apprehension that came with that particular thought. Raihan offered no arguments, murmuring encouragement and rocking in to Piers’ wet, warm mouth as Piers carried on with his attention. It was easy to lose himself to the effort, focusing on avoiding choking himself and keeping everything wet and slick. He could taste the pre-cum spilling from Raihan’s length each time he pulled back to catch his breath, and the steady stream of groans and curses from Raihan told Piers he was on the right track.

He could have continued like that and swallowed Raihan’s cum without any objection, barely even remembering the promise of any other sort of sex, but before Raihan could get too terribly close, he used his firm grip in Piers’ hair to pull him up and off his cock.

“Fuck, Piers, I’m not going to last if you keep doing that,” he said, voice husky and low. “Shit.”

Piers sat back on his heels, licking his wet lips. “I like doing it.”

Raihan struggled to straighten up, clearly having gotten somewhat swallowed by the couch as he’d rocked his hips in time to Piers’ attention. He sat forward, catching Piers by the chin, and kissed him lightly before patting him on the cheek. “Why don’t you go grab some slick? Oh, and a towel or something. I’m going to fuck you over the couch and people sit here.”

Piers had to brace a hand on Raihan’s knee to stand, cheeks flaming. “I’ll be right back.”

It was not the very first time Piers had trotted through his apartment completely naked with his dick hard, but it wasn’t an extremely common occurrence. He snagged an old bath towel that had gotten ratty at the edge and been shoved into the back of the linen closet, then the bottle of lube from his bedside table before returning to the main room.

Raihan was standing when he got there, his length jutting obscenely from his open fly, and he reached out to take Piers by the wrist and gently draw him closer. Piers didn’t resist, tilting his head back as Raihan pulled him against his chest and kissed him, wet and open-mouthed. His naked body felt so exposed pressed up against Piers’ clothed one, but the arm looped around the small of his back was solid and comforting, and when they parted, Piers found himself smiling.

“Here,” Raihan murmured, taking the towel and unfolding it. He turned to drape it over the arm of the sofa, tossing one of the pillows further down so it wouldn’t be in the way. He held out his hand to Piers, who passed him the bottle of lube automatically, earning a little smirk. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Piers stepped towards the couch, considering for a moment before moving flush with it. Raihan had positioned the towel well-- it was spread out under Piers’ hips and stomach and as he shifted slightly in place the terrycloth texture rubbed against his sensitive cock. He leaned forward to brace his elbows on the seat cushions, angling his ass up, and found that the position left him only just able to keep the balls of his feet on the floor. It was intensely open and vulnerable, and he almost pushed himself back up to standing, but before he could Raihan was behind him, resting a hand on his ass as if it belonged to him.

“Good,” he said, giving Piers a little pat that made his cheeks flame. Piers heard the snap of the lube cap being opened and tensed a little, locking his knees. “Hey now. Relax. I’m going to go nice and slow.”

“I am relaxed,” Piers lied, his blunt nails digging into the sofa cushion.

Raihan snorted. “Okay, but you’re _not_. Do you not want this?” When Piers was silent for a moment, Raihan sighed sharply. “Piers, come on. We talked about this. Not gonna put it in you just cause you’re layin’ there. You want it or not?”

Piers let out a slow breath, his hands in front of him taking up his entire field of vision. There had been times, more times than he wanted to count, where it had been easier to just freeze up, to let it happen and let the regret later be soothed by the half-truth that he’d just gone along with it, that he hadn’t really been a participant. It was almost second nature to check out as soon as someone else was touching him.

Raihan said his name again, softly and with a little more concern, and Piers closed his eyes. He adjusted his footing, lifting his ass up to press into Raihan’s touch. “I do want it. Please. I want you to fuck me.”

“Okay,” Raihan said after a moment of quiet. “But you gotta stay with me here.”

Piers twisted as much as he could without sliding off his place on the arm of the couch. His hair was half in his face, already getting tangled like he warned it would. “I will. Sorry.”

Raihan looked concerned for a moment, his thumb moving in a little soothing circle where he was still touching Piers’ ass, then he nodded. He upended the bottle of lube, starting to slick up his first two fingers, and Piers turned back, finding a comfortable position again.

The press of Raihan’s fingers between his cheeks was cold and he jumped slightly before relaxing back into the press. It was a familiar stretch, one that Piers knew how to relax for, and his breathing was even as Raihan began to rock a first finger inside of him. The angle was different than when Piers was stretching himself, but Raihan was able to nudge against his prostate so much more easily, and Piers groaned, his dick twitching where it was resting against the towel.

“Talk to me,” Raihan murmured, starting to ease a second well-slicked finger inside.

“About wh--ah! About what?” Piers asked, toes curling a little at how insistent and quick Raihan was being. It didn’t hurt, but the pressure was impossible to ignore and his arousal had started to thrum like a heat low in his stomach.

“Tell me if you like it,” Raihan said, twisting his fingers a little on the next thrust and making Piers gasp. “If you want more. Faster. Harder.”

“Yes,” Piers hissed, pressing his forehead into the crook of his elbow to muffle the word.

“Nuh-uh.” Raihan reached with his free hand to catch Piers’ hair, lifting his head up. “I want to hear every moan.”

“Fuck,” Piers said, voice shaking. “Y-yeah, I want, mmm, harder. Please.” Raihan complied without hesitation, thrusting firmly into Piers’ hole and making his hips rock against the couch. It lifted him up onto his toes for just a second, his balance just barely holding, and he whimpered. The towel under him meant there was no harm in rutting against the couch arm with each thrust, so Piers didn’t resist the urge.

Raihan pulled his fingers out entirely after a few more moments, grabbing one cheek to spread Piers open, rubbing his thumb across his slick hole. “D’you want me to keep stretching you, babe? Maybe grab one of those toys you like and use that first? Or do you want my cock?”

The endearment barely registered and Piers turned to look back towards Raihan as best he could. “Cock,” he said, voice breathy and pleading. “Please. I don’t want to wait.”

“Eager,” Raihan said, slapping his ass lightly. It barely even stung, but Piers let out a little groan of appreciation. Raihan noticed and spread his hand over Piers’ ass again. With his broad fingers and Piers’ skinny frame, there wasn’t much to grab, but he gave him a squeeze anyway. “You like that?” Piers nodded wordlessly. “Hmm. Well maybe next time I’ll find an excuse to spank you. You gotta get better at talking to me first, though.”

Piers was torn between arguing at the stipulation and lust at the mere thought, but his attention was pulled away almost immediately by the blunt press of Raihan’s cock against his hole. There was plenty of slick between the stretching Raihan had done and the extra he’d spread over his length, but it took a moment before Piers’ body cooperated and the tightness eased enough for him to push in. Piers let out a low groan, arching his back to push against Raihan’s pressure. It felt amazing as Raihan slid deeper, the size and heat of him fitting perfectly to Piers’ need. Though that first thrust had to be slow, by the time Piers felt Raihan flush against his ass, the tightness had relaxed enough that all Piers could feel was a desperate desire for Raihan to start moving, now.

“Please,” he said, the word more like a whisper.

“Tell me what you want,” Raihan replied, and Piers was at least gratified to hear that he sounded like he was in a similar state of arousal.

“Fuck me. Hard. I want it.” Piers reached back, feeling for Raihan’s thigh, and dug in his nails as much as he could. “Now.”

“I like it when you’re demanding,” Raihan said, then drew back before thrusting in with a snap of his hips. Piers yelped in surprise and pleasure, giving himself over to the rhythm Raihan sets and bracing himself more completely against the couch. With the strength of Raihan’s body rocking into him, it was harder and harder to keep his feet on the floor, and after a few more moments he dropped himself down to his chest on the couch. He hooked his legs up around Raihan’s thighs for support, but even like that he was relying mostly on Raihan to keep him from being just toppled off the arm of the couch entirely.

Raihan noticed his dilemma and grabbed him by the hips, offering the counterbalance he needed to keep fucking into him. Piers was panting against his arm, his pleasure sparking every time Raihan’s cock thrust in just right. He knew he looked like a mess, hair spread in tangles around his shoulders and face and skin flushed with needy desire, but he didn’t even feel self conscious when Raihan doubled forward to kiss his back, lips warm against the bulge of Piers’ spine.

“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful,” Raihan said, more to himself than to Piers, but the words made Piers shiver with pleasure anyway. Was this what he’d been ignoring when he fled? Or had no one ever said something like that before? “So hot. Fuck. So fuckin’ pretty…”

Raihan freed one of the hands holding Piers’ by the hips, making him tilt for a second, but then he curled it in his hair again, pulling up and up until Piers was forced to get his hands under him, arching his back and coming up until he was resting on his palms. The new angle let Raihan thrust in deeper with a grunt and Piers all but whined. He couldn’t brace a foot from this angle, or do much more than hold himself up with his hands, and the lack of control in the position was making his arousal coil tighter and tighter in his belly.

“Raihan--” he panted, pulling against the hand in his hair and moaning as Raihan didn’t loosen his grip. With the pressure of the couch arm against his cock almost painful, he wasn’t sure if he could even cum like this, but he still felt something building, inevitable and scalding hot. “Mmm please--!”

Raihan responded by pulling his hair hard, gripping enough of it that it served to tip Piers back instead of just hurting. For a second, Piers’ stomach dropped and he flailed, then his feet hit the floor and he found his balance again, pulled back so he was bent at a right angle against the couch instead of being tilted over its arm. It was a position that felt much more controlled, and part of Piers missed being so vulnerable, but he quickly abandoned his regret when Raihan’s hand, now free from supporting him, came to curl around his cock. 

The hand in his hair released, and Piers moaned, rocking in time with Raihan’s thrusts. His attention narrowed to the pleasure jolting through him, the fingers around his length soon slick from the copious amounts of pre-cum that he had, until recently, been leaking onto the towel. Raihan’s thrusting didn’t slow, but Piers could heard the change in his breathing, the rough panting he knew meant that Raihan was drawing close too.

Around his cock, Raihan’s fingers squeezed a little tighter on the next upstroke, repeating the gesture and starting to speed up. It felt like his pleasure was being pulled out of him, the touch dragging him towards his peak, and Piers groaned, dropping his head down between his hunched shoulders and closing his eyes.

Raihan adjusted his stance a little and the next stroke slid across Piers’ prostate in a way that made sparks flash behind his eyelids. His fingers twisted in the towel, and before he could even get any words of warning out, he was cumming with a strangled cry. The pleasure pulsed through him in waves, making tears prick at the corners of his eyes, and after a moment he had to reach back to still the hand still stroking him, the intensity far too much. He let himself all but collapse against the couch, only staying upright thanks to his locked knees and its support.

The thrusts slowed, then Raihan pulled out behind him. Piers could tell he was still hard, slumped as he was, and made a questioning sound.

“One sec,” Raihan said, gravel in his voice. The sound of his quick breaths and the slick slide of his hand on his length filled the quiet room, and after a moment he groaned and Piers felt his cum splash across his ass and thighs. Color flared in his cheeks, embarrassment taking the lead before he could even decide if he liked the idea of being splattered like that. Raihan let out a shaky laugh. “Oh, fuck, you look good. Stay just like that. Can I take a picture?”

“No--!” Piers said instantly, almost bolting upright. But, there was still lingering heat pulsing through him that flared the moment he actually processed the question. “I-- I mean-- Maybe? Yes. If you don’t get my face in it.”

“You sure?”

Piers swallowed. “Yeah.”

Raihan wiped his hand on the towel near Piers’ elbow, then stepped out of sight. Piers listened as Raihan found his phone, then heard the sound of a few pictures being taken before Raihan came up beside him. He was doing up his zipper, but as soon as that was done, he reached to tug at the edge of the towel Piers was lying on.

“Let me clean you up,” Raihan said, voice warm, and Piers stood to let him take it. It only took a moment for Raihan to wipe him clean, the act somehow intimate and erotic despite how mechanical it was. They ended up standing close, Raihan still fully clothed and Piers starting to notice that his apartment wasn’t particularly warm.

“Do you want to stay?” Piers asked, meeting Raihan’s eyes for a second before glancing away.

“Do you want me to go?” Raihan asked in reply.

Piers hesitated for a moment, then shook his head.

Raihan smiled. “Then I’ll stay.”


End file.
